1. Technical Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a photographing apparatus and a photographing method thereof. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to a photographing apparatus capable of photographing an image through a plurality of photographing modes, and a photographing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As image photographing apparatuses including an image photographing function (for example, a digital camera, a smart phone, etc.) are widely used, more and more users are photographing images in their daily lives.
A recent image photographing apparatus provides various photographing modes, according to a photographing environment, and each photographing mode stores various setting values for photographing. Accordingly, users may photograph images using a photographing setting value which is appropriate for a photographing environment, by selecting an appropriate photographing mode according to the photographing environment. For example, when a user wishes to photograph an image at night, the user may set a night-view mode as a photographing mode in order to use a photographing setting value which is appropriate to photograph an image at night. Accordingly, the user may conveniently adjust a setting value of an image photographing apparatus, according to a photographing environment, by selecting a photographing mode without changing various settings of the image photographing apparatus on a one by one basis.
However, according to an image photographing apparatus of the related art, a user needs to select one photographing mode even in the case where various photographing modes are applicable according to a photographing environment. For example, when a user wishes to photograph a portrait photo at night, the prior art image photographing apparatus selects one of a night-view mode and a portrait mode.
As the user selects only one photographing mode in a photographing environment which requires various photographing modes, the user faces difficulties in obtaining an optimal photographing setting value in a photographing environment which requires various photographing modes.